Te mando flores
by Amedelune
Summary: songfic basado en la cancion de temando flores de fonseca, ella y el, si tan solo todo fuera diferente.


Este es un pequeño one-shot, la cancion se llama te mando flores de un cantante colombiano Fonseca, espero que les guste.

* * *

Por que? Por que ella? Por que el? ……no había caso buscarle un porque, en la atracción no se manda, solo se somete.

_Te mando flores que recojo en el camino  
Yo te las mando entre mis sueños  
Porque no puedo hablar contigo  
_

La veía todos los días en el gran comedor, en clases y hasta en sus sueños; la deseaba, la quería, pero entre su mundo y el de ella existia una barrera muy grande, que era casi imposible traspasar……

_Y te mando besos  
En mis canciones  
Y por las noches cuando duermo  
Se juntan nuestros corazones  
_

Si tan solo el, si tan solo ella….

_Te vuelves aire  
Si de noche hay luna llena  
Si siento frio en la mañana  
Tu recuerdo me calienta  
Y tu sonrisa  
Cuando despiertas  
Mi niña linda yo te juro  
Que cada dia te veo mas cerca _

Si tan solo todo fuera diferente, si tan solo el pudiera cruzar esa barrera, si tan solo tuviera la actitud para hacerlo..

_Y entre mis sueños dormido  
Trato yo de hablar contigo  
Y sentirte cerca de mi  
Quiero tenerte en mis brazos  
Poder salir y abrazarte  
Y nunca mas dejarte ir_

_Quiero encontrarte en mis sueños  
Que me levantes a besos _

Hacia ya una semana que el había tomado la decisión de que nunca podría acercársele, pero aun así el no se privaría de ver una sonrisa de ella y para ello tenia un plan.

Hacia una semana que en todos los desayunos ella recibía una flor, pero quien le iba a mandar un flor todas las mañanas? Pensaba ella revolviendo el café….quien?

_Ningun lugar está lejos  
Para encontrarnos los dos  
Dejame darte la mano  
Para tenerte a mi lado  
Mi niña yo te prometo  
Que sere siempre tu amor  
No te vayas por favor _

Esa sonrisa era el mejor regalo que ella le podría brindar a un pobre ser perdido en la oscuridad, pensaba el, mientras veía como ella le sonreía a la lechuza que esa mañana le entrego un rosa blanca, con borde rosado.

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, ella se iba a arriesgar averiguar quien era su admirador secreto, costara lo que costara…..

_Te mando flores que recojo en el camino  
Yo te las mando entre mis sueños  
Porque no puedo hablar contigo  
_

Esa noche como todas las demás el se dirigió a la lechucearía con una flor en la mano, pero no contaba con que ella estaba allí

La puerta chirrió al abrirse y ella lo vio a la luz de la luna, como podía ser? Que el le mandara una flor? Es imposible, pensaba ella mientras veía como el llamaba a una lechuza negra y le entregaba la flor, "ya sabes a quien va dirigida"…escucho, espero a que el saliera y después salio ella detrás, con muchos pensamientos rondando.

_Y voy preparando  
10.000 palabras  
Pa´ convencerte que a mi lado  
Todo será como soñamos  
Y entre mis sueños dormido  
Trato yo de hablar contigo  
Y sentirte cerca de mi  
Quiero tenerte en mis brazos  
Poder salir y abrazarte  
Y nunca mas dejarte ir _

Esa mañana también recibió la flor, la misma que haba visto en la mano de el la noche anterior.

_Quiero encontrarte en mis sueños  
Que me levantes a besos  
Ningun lugar está lejos  
Para encontrarnos los dos__  
_

Paso así el tiempo, el mandándole una flor cada noche, para que a la mañana pudiera ver esa sonrisa que lo dejaba sin aire, si tan solo el tuviera lafuerza para poder hablar con ella.

Ella dejo pasar el tiempo, recibiendo todas las mañanas una flor, no le importaba el hecho de que ella ya conocía de quien provenía las flores, porque ese pequeño detalle le hacia feliz cada mañana, saber que era importante para alguien, si tan solo ella no tuviera miedo a aceptar sus sentimientos, si tan solo ella tuviera el valor para aunque sea tan solo darle las gracias, donde se mete el valor cuando mas lo necesito? Se preguntaba ella frecuentemente, nunca le llego la respuesta, pero ella tenia un plan.

_Dejame darte la mano  
Para tenerte a mi lado  
Mi niña yo te prometo  
Que sere siempre tu amor  
la margarita que se llame mariana_

Esa noche el abrió la puerta de la lechucería con una flor color salmón, la puerta se cerro, pero mientras el le entregaba la flor a la lechuza, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, ahí estaba ella, con un papel en la mano. Ninguno dijo nada solo se miraron a los ojos una fracción de segundo, ella llamo a la lechuza y le entrego el papelito, el la miraba con interés, no se dijo ninguna palabra, pero en ese momento estas sobraban

_No te vayas por favor Te mando flores pa que adornes tu casa  
Que las mas rojas esten siempre a la entrada  
Cada mañana que no les falte agua  
Bien tempranito levantate a regarlas  
A cada una puedes ponerle un nombre  
Para que atiendan siempre tu llamada  
Rosita linda puede ser la mas gorda_

A la mañana siguiente una lechuza se dirigió hacia el, con un papelito muy familiar, en el solo había un GRACIAS, con una letra muy elaborada, el papelito no tenia firma, pero no era necesario el ya sabia que ya lo habían descubierto.

El tiempo paso y ninguno se atrevió a hablar, pero ya era casi una costumbre encontrarse en la lechucería y mirarse durante segundos, que parecían milenios, de esta forma cada uno sentia que formaba parte del otro.

QUE OPINAN? REWIE PORFAVOR

* * *


End file.
